Disturbance
and Miyuki visit a disturbed Izumi.]]A 'disturbance '''happens when a cursed individual is emotionally and psychologically affected (or confused) by the curse. In both ''Ju-on and The Grudge films, several victims of the grudge suffer under disturbance and in some cases it drives them insane or triggers their possession. Occurrences ''Ju-on'' films The Saeki curse After the Saeki murders, investigator Yoshikawa worked on them and got cursed at the crime scene, the cursed Saeki house. His colleagues Kamio and Iizuka went to visit him and found Yoshikawa driven mad. As he spotted them, Yoshikawa started screaming insanely, with his wife expelling Kamio and Iizuka from their house. After her family owned and moved to the house, Sachie, a lethargic elderly woman, was disturbed by Kayako's ghost before she was killed. Yuji Toyama was another investigator who went to the house, intending to burn it down. As Kayako's ghost crawled down to him, a terrified Toyama managed to leave. His daughter Izumi, stepped inside the Saeki house with some schoolmates and started feeling observed in her bedroom afterwards. Her schoolmates Chiharu and Miyuki visited her and found Izumi disturbed with her windows boarded up with newspaper clippings. Izumi's mother told Chiharu and Miyuki that Toyama assumed that same behaviour in the past, before he died. Chiharu herself would be disturbed afterwards, with the curse confusing and locking her inside the house, as Kayako's ghost pursued her everywhere. While the cursed and pregnant Kyoko and her partner Masashi were driving home, Toshio's ghost forced their car to crash. Through Kyoko, the curse affected Masashi, who was left mute. Whilst Kyoko was giving birth to Kayako after the ghost took over her pregnancy, Masashi suddenly started trembling until he vanished from his wheelchair. The Isobe Curse Delivery Fumiya stepped inside the cursed Isobe household and was haunted and disturbed by Haru's ghost, forcing him to murder his girlfriend Chiho. ''The Grudge'' films After Peter Kirk discovered Kayako's corpse, he ran away disturbed from the house. The morning after, a silent Kirk commited suicide in front of his wife Maria. Emma Williams, a lethargic elderly woman whose family owned and moved to the house, had her condition worsened as Kayako's ghost haunted her. Allison was tricked to step inside the house and, attempting to run from the ghosts, returned home in Chicago. There, she was driven insane by the curse, tapping her windows with newspaper clippings and cutting her hair. Through her, the curse reached the whole place, affecting her neighbours and killing many of them. After their deaths, the remaining residents started moving out, and Renee left attempting to help her silent and disturbed daughter Brenda, who was taken by the curse shortly after they moved out. The building's syndic Max found Gretchen's corpse inside her apartment, which disturbed him and eventually triggered his possession. Notes and trivia *When her schoolmates visit Izumi and find her paranoid and disturbed, Chiharu asks if Izumi has "ESP", assuming that her friend was gifted with sensitivity. *Muteness, slowness and pallor are symptoms of disturbance. They occur simultaneously in Nobuyuki and Brenda. In opposite, Yoshikawa, Toyama, Izumi and Allison are driven insane and assume an hysterical behaviour. *Fumiya's confusion which causes him to murder Chiho is reminiscent of the myth of Oiwa where the spiteful ghosts of Oiwa and Kohei trick her their murderer Tamiya Iemon, causing him to kill his newest wife and father-in-law. Gallery Ju-nob3.png|Mute, Nobuyuki stares at a possessed Kyoko. Juon5626 gal.jpg|Rika with a disturbed Sachie. Jutoy5.png|Toyama frightened by the ghost. Ju-kyo.png|Kyoko with the silent Masashi. W964ju-on-grudge-2.jpg|Chiharu is pursued and disturbed by the curse. Yoko-3.jpg|Yoko meets Emma. Still-of-sarah-michelle-gellar-and-grace-zabriskie-in-the-grudge-(2004)-large-picture.jpg|Karen with a disturbed Emma. grudge278963.1.jpg|Rennee takes her traumatized daughter Brenda away from the building. Category:Phenomena